


Sousuke Serves

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Top!Rin, bottom!sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sousuke has to wear a maid outfit and do what his boyfriends tell him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sousuke Serves

There was something very sensual about the swish and sway of a ruffled skirt, the sound of it brushing against skin, the way it moved with Sousuke’s movement’s - lifting to allow brief glimpses of the curve of his pert ass before dropping down to hide it again. It was a sight Rin found mesmerising, mouth dry, eyes on the little strip of bare thigh between the top of the fish net stockings that made Sousuke’s long legs look even longer and the bottom of the lace-trimmed skirt.

“You missed a spot.” Haru’s voice was rough beside him and Rin glanced over to watch him point to a higher shelf across the room. Sousuke would have to stretch to reach it on tip-toe and the motion would give them a flash of the lacy panties under the outfit. He grinned, bumping his fist against Haru’s shoulder to show his appreciation of the comment and turned eager eyes back to Sousuke. He’d never thought his dick could get so hard over his best-friend in a dress, but there was something about the way he wore it - the blush on Sousuke’s cheeks, the way he self-consciously pulled the hem of the skirt down but still looked at Rin and Haru with a defiant sort of challenge in his teal eyes.

Sure enough, as Sousuke turned with a swish of ruffles and braced himself against the table to reach the shelf Haru had pointed out with his little feather duster, the skirt lifted as the material pulled tighter over his toned body to give them a good view of pale, peachy skin. The muscles in the back of his thighs rippled in extension under his skin, a soft undulation where they met the curve of his bottom, covered by white lace that barely held him in. Some of the material had pulled taut in the crack between his cheeks where it lay against his sensitive hole.

Haru got up and crossed the room, no longer able to stop himself from touching, rubbing his fingers over that strip of material, touch alternating between a soft caress and a harder stroke, paying close attention to the dip of his asshole and the sensitive place behind his balls. The action had Sousuke dropping his duster with a clatter and brace himself against the table with both hands, letting out a shaky breath between clenched teeth.

“Why don’t you take a break, babe.” Rin suggested, voice husky with arousal.

Rin reached for the bottle of lube beside him and took his time crossing the room, enjoying the view Sousuke made, bent over the table as Haru ran skilful hands over his backside. Popping the cap, he poured a generous amount of lube over his fingers and rubbed them together to warm it up. Already anticipating his actions, Haru pulled the panties aside for him and exposed Sousuke’s twitching pink asshole, allowing Rin to massage the slick substance into the skin around it before pressing in with gentle but relentless pressure.

The tight warmth of the inside of Sousuke’s body sucked him in greedily, taking Rin’s finger to the hilt in a matter of moments. He let it stay there, still for a moment before wriggling it and adding another finger, relishing the sound Sousuke’s sighs and gasps as Rin stretched him open, preparing him for more, even as Haru soothed him with dexterous hands over his cock and balls. He scissored two, then three, tempted to go for a fourth, moving them back and forth until Sousuke was rocking back onto him, clenching purposefully as he asked for more in a voice that was gruff with need. 

“Mn, enough. One of you better get in me now, or else." 

Finally satisfied with his work, he pulled his fingers out and wiped them on a nearby towel, looking at Haru with a raised brow.

"So, do you want to go first, or shall I?”


End file.
